Secret Lives
by czgohan
Summary: An AU story. This is a possible new story that I have been thinking about, kind of a cross with Naruto and x-men. olny decided pairing is NaruHina. please R/R rated for saftey
1. Prologue

This is a possible new story that I have been thinking about, kind of a cross with Naruto and x-men. The idea being that the powers of the Naruto characters in this story will be based on their most distinctive jutsus.

Secret Lives

Prologue and bios

Freak, weirdo, monster…he had heard them all.

Naruto had been moving from place to place for a while. He was so used to running, he had grown to accept it as the norm, and he never thought he would find a place like this.

Naruto had found a place for people like himself, now 19 years old he had been found and brought into this place when he was on the streets at the age of 15.

His mother had apparently passed away during child birth, and he had lost his father when he was really young. He never thought that his old man would ever get taken, but that was exactly what had happened. He wasn't sure if his father was even alive anymore.

That was one thing that he had to get used to at a young age, and it was a harsh lesson for a five year old.

Because of what his father was he was hunted. And now so was he.

It has been so hard to control; the first time that it had happened was when he was eight years old. He was in a foster home, he was content and safe. But with a sneeze, it was all over.

He was just as shocked as anyone that saw it when an identical blonde boy just burst into existence right beside him. Of course his current family didn't understand, but he did. And he ran.

He was a mutant, like his father. They would soon be coming for him, and he had to leave.

It would have been easier to disappear if he had inherited his fathers' ability. Naruto may have been young when he last saw that in action, but that was one thing he'd never forget. Seeing his father teleport himself in a flash of light was awe inspiring.

Of course, he own gift did come in useful when he was trying get away. When his duplicates got caught, they could just dispel themselves. It was a great distraction when he wanted to give someone the slip.

And it worked until he was 15, when she came into his life.

Hinata was a shy girl, maybe that's why he was not on his guard around her. Thankfully it turned out well, she approached him and with a slight touch his ability was shut down for a short while.

His father had warned him about an organization that seemed to want to use people like him, but this group was not like them. They offered sanctuary, and he quickly joined them in helping convince others like him what was offered.

He had also gotten closer and eventually started dating the woman who brought him in. Hinata was the first person to help him with what he though was a curse; she was really helpful when he was learning his limits and what he could really do.

And so Naruto had found himself with a secret organization, it was not one that was trying to create human weapons like those who had hunted him. Rather they watched out for their own.

Naruto was sitting on a couch watching some TV, his girlfriends sleeping head was in his lap and he was absentmindedly running his fingers through her long hair. It was in this position that he was found by one of his friends.

"Naruto, Tsunade-sama wants to see you." He looked away from the TV to see Ino smirking at him.

"Do I have to?" he asked in the best whining voice he could muster.

"As much as I'd hate to break you away from this," Ino said with a smile, "she msut have something for you to do."

Naruto shrugged and woke Hinata gently, and he soon found himself in front of the leader of this group. The older woman briefed him in what she needed him to do.

"It has come to our attention that there is someone who may need some help." She said as she passed a file to her fellow blonde.

He opened it to see a picture of an attractive woman who was around his age. He looked to see that her information was far from complete, "What can she do?"

"Her abilities are unknown, but others have taken an interest in her, and that is good enough for me." Tsunade responded.

Naruto flinched slightly, knowing very well what others his boss was referring to. "Alright, I just hope this," he looked down at the name of the girl, "Haruno Sakura isn't too much of a handful."

Note: well that's the start of a possible new story; let me know what you think. A few bios are as follows.

Uzumaki Naruto:

Presumed orphaned, mother Kushina died during child-birth. Father Minato, status unknown. His father had/has the ability of teleportation.

Ability is duplication, can replicate himself and the other bodies he creates are him but can be dispelled and absorbed back into him. He will gain all experiences they have since their creation. Creating too many can be a major mental strain on him, currently has a limit of 25 duplicates.

Hyuuga Hinata:

Disowned by her father was taken in by Tsunade after her ability was discovered. No manifestations have been present in any of her other family.

Ability is control, her eyes can see how another mutant's ability works and with slight skin contact can turn off another's power.

Yamanaka Ino:

Second generation mutant, inherited her fathers gift. Ability is telepathy, can read thoughts and plant thoughts in other people's minds, effectively controlling people's actions.

Rock Lee:

Very enthusiastic and loud, a hard worker who never seems to run out of energy. Also very friendly, sometimes overly so.

Ability: is a speedster, he can move faster than the naked eye can track.

Uchiha Sasuke:

Close friend to Naruto, and civil enough around others. Mostly keeps to himself. He never talks about his life before he came to join this organization.

Ability: is an empath, he can see another gift in use and can use it.

Tsunade:

Leader of this group that helps other like themselves.

Age is unknown, and never a good idea to bring it up.

Ability: regeneration, she is at least over fifty years of age but looks no older than 25. She could be much older than that but one would have a death wish if they asked.


	2. Chapter 1

Secret Lives

Chapter One

There were three of them that left to try to help the girl Sakura, Naruto had insisted that he bring along two others. Naruto had agreed to find this girl, but since she was being hunted she would be scared and not likely to listen to him.

And with her ability being unknown, he may not be able to handle this girl. So the choices were clear, and Tsunade allowed the three of them to go.

Hopefully they could get to her in time.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoO

She was running scared, having no idea what they could have wanted. Ducking into a dark alley, the pink-haired woman took a moment to catch her breath.

Who were these people? Sakura didn't know or care, they were frightening and even her insane strength was not a deterrent to the men that chased her.

She had kept her power secret, as far as she knew no one had any idea of what she could do. It would shock most to know that this petite woman possessed such raw, physical power.

But then they showed up, there was a blond man who seemed to create explosions out of anything. He was laughing and seemed to be having a good time of hunting her.

His partner was more menacing, the red-haired guy. She shivered thinking about the calm, emotionless look on his face as he seemed to control anything around him like a puppet, sending huge random objects flying at her with a flick of his wrist, or a slight twitch of his finger.

She had finally gotten her breathing under control, and the young woman was about to keep moving when she was startled and lashed out.

All she heard was a voice asking if she was ok. She looked up to see another blonde man, with spiky hair, not a foot away from her. She didn't have time to think and her fist was now in the place were his head once was.

The blonde man had also just vanished.

A few hundred yards away Naruto grabbed his head in pain as a sudden memory struck him. Hinata was at his side as he fell to his knees, asking what the problem was. He didn't really answer, but knew that this girl must be strong. While he can feel the pain of his dispersed duplicates, it was normally a dull throb that went away after a moment.

Naruto looked up to see two people eyeing him warily, shaking it off he turned to one of the people standing next to him. "Lee, I found her."

The slightly older, dark-haired man grinned excitedly, relief showing that his friend was ok. "Really, so where is she?" he asked quickly.

Naruto thought a moment, almost too long for the other man, who was growing fidgety. After what seemed like ages to Lee, he answered, "She is in an alleyway, about 200 yards west of here. She is alone and freaked out a bit…"

Before he could continue Lee shouted out, "Yosh, I'm on it." He then vanished in a green blur.

Naruto stared after his friend mouth hanging open, "and people say that I'm impatient."

The statement caused Hinata to giggle. "Are you ok Naruto-kun?"

"Yeah, course I am," he answered with a grin. Then he frowned after the man that just left, "but Lee man didn't even give me a chance to warn him of what a hell of a punch this woman packs." Naruto's head was still killing him, even though it happened to his duplicate.

"She's that strong? Physically you mean?" Hinata said to which Naruto nodded, "I hope that Lee-san will be alright."

Less than a couple seconds later there was a green and pink blur that stopped right next to Naruto, once Lee had come to a halt.

Sakura was freaked out, now there were three more of them? What the hell had she done to deserve this? Suddenly one day, after years of being careful, she was caught by a guy who moved so fast that her skin hurt from the friction, and two others.

And who knew where the other two, that have been chasing her for the past month, even were.

Lee set the struggling woman down, or rather he was forced to when her elbow caught him in the chest and knocked the wind out of him.

He collapsed wheezing, and Sakura readied herself for a defense against the other two.

"Who are you people? Why won't you leave me alone?" she shouted at the two still standing.

Naruto raised his arms, in a gesture of surrender. "Please relax, we only want to help you," He said earnestly.

She scoffed, "right tell that to your friends that have been chasing me for the past month."

Sakura then lunged at Naruto, with her fist cocked back, she was not about to let herself fall victim to anyone.

Before she got to him though, she felt someone grab her wrist. Looking back, she saw the dark-haired girl holding her by the wrist. Sakura wrenched herself free and continued on to the blond.

She was shocked when she stuck his chest, and he did not move or seem to feel anything.

"Thanks Hinata-chan," he said to the woman with a grin. Then looking back to Sakura, "are you done?"

"I really didn't want to do that, but you shouldn't attack us for trying to help you." Hinata said quietly.

Sakura was seething, "what the hell did you do?" she spat at the other woman.

"Will you relax?" Naruto asked. "Your power is being suppressed, that way we can have a nice chat without you ripping our heads off."

"Fine so now I guess you caught me," Sakura muttered sinking to the ground. "Can't fight back, so do what you want."

"Kami, you are a negative person," Naruto said. "You keep going on about fighting back. We said we only want to help, why is that so hard to believe?"

"You have not been chased down for a month!" Sakura spat.

Naruto laughed, which infuriated the pink-haired woman. "Wow, a whole month huh? That's impressive; imagine trying to survive for a whole week on the run."

"Naruto-kun…" Hinata said worriedly.

Naruto continued, "Maybe you aren't ready for help," he said dryly to Sakura. "Maybe you have not been through enough, and we should come see you in eight years…and see if you can survive as long as I did, fearing for your life, always looking over your shoulder."

The angered look slid off of Sakura's face, there was not much she could say to that. What if these people were telling the truth?

The blond man had turned his back to her; he had already walked over to the collapsed man and helped him up. "Hinata-chan, Lee, let's get going."

The trio began to walk way, and Sakura was staring after them. Was this a trick?

No, that didn't make sense. She was currently powerless; there was no need to trick her. And now they were leaving her alone? Maybe they really only wanted to help, and what if she had lost a chance for some security.

"W-wait…" she said in a subdued voice, causing the three to turn back to her.

"What? Do you want something?" Naruto asked, while inside he thanked Kami of the lessons in psychology that Tsunade had been pounding into his skull. 'That's one less for those bastards that were after this girl.'

"Were you serious about helping me?" She asked hesitantly. "Isn't there some kind of catch?"

"There is no catch," Hinata spoke up. "But you have three options. We can help you master your power and teach you how to remain anonymous, giving you a new identity and letting you live how you see fit. You can just leave now, and have to live on the run. Or you can join us and help others like you, like we do."

Sakura weighed her options, and came to a decision fairly quickly. "Well, I guess it couldn't hurt to learn a bit more."

Naruto grinned, "glad to hear it. Lee can you get us all back?" he asked his friend.

Lee nodded, "Yosh." He then grabbed onto all three, "let's go then." They all then disappeared in a blur of different colors.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoO

The city was scoured and there was no longer any trace of the girl.

"She seems to have vanished," the low monotone voice of Sasori stated. He stared around a bit, "she may have had help, there is no trace of her any longer."

Deidara sighed, "The boss ain't gonna like this, yeah?"

"We should contact them," Sasori said. "It would be best to not keep him waiting much longer, it is rude after all."

"That sucks," Deidara said. "I was having such a blast with this one, yeah."

Bios:

Haruno Sakura

A new 'recruit' the girl's power manifested itself when she hit puberty, as most of the time it does. She lived with the secret for years and was eventually found out. Leaving her life behind, she chose to not involve her family and friends, in order to keep them safe from something that she had no clue about.

She is quick to anger, her already short fuse is quickly used when she gets annoyed. Especially by loud mouths.

Her goal now is to train and help rid her new friends and fellow mutants of the forces that would keep them on the run. She plans to return to her family and friends once it is done.

Power: Strength, the physical power that the petite girl possesses is immense. There is not much that can withstand her fist.

Deidara:

A bit of a pyromaniac and very hot-headed. All that matters now it following his orders, and helping his boss closer to his goal. And if he can have a bit of fun along the way he would like it.

Power: able to convert matter of any kind into highly volatile explosives. Has been known to use living animals to do so, effectively turning them into walking, ticking time-bombs.

Sasori:

His past is very mysterious. Never talks about himself, but complains loudly about anyone who causes him to waste his precious time.

Power: Telekinetic, able to move and control objects with his mind, turning anything into a puppet and weapon.

Both Sasori and Deidara are part of a shadowy organization that is 'recruiting' people like themselves for an unknown goal.


	3. Chapter 2

Secret Lives

Chapter Two

There was a deep intake of breath followed by an exasperated sigh. Deidara and Sasuri stood before the angered man with bowed heads.

"So you lost her?" the dark haired man said. His statement was not a question, as it was very obvious that they had come back empty handed.

The two wisely said nothing to their apparent boss.

The man rubbed at his temple, good help was almost impossible to find. "And now it is likely that she is with Tsunade, correct?"

Sasuri nodded, "I am fairly certain I saw the Uzumaki boy in the area."

The man glared at the two of them causing them to flinch back, "what is wrong with you two? That brat should be nothing to either of you."

"He may have had help, yeah?" Deidara intoned.

"Silence," the man spat. "I was not asking for your pitiful excuses." He sighed calming himself, "and now she is with those weaklings. That Haruno girl would have been useful to our cause, and now she will not realize her potential."

He looked at the two men again, "you two are dismissed, be sure not to fail me again."

"Hai, Madara-sama." The two men said in unison, and quickly fled before his leniency evaporated.

Leaving the man sitting alone, he began to formulate ways to keep a watchful eye on his subordinates. Some of them may be a bit difficult, but he really could not tolerate any more failure.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Sakura sat quietly before the scrutinizing stare of an older blonde woman. She had been told that this woman's name was Tsunade, and that she should be respectful. And she should never, ever bring up her age.

It was that guy named Naruto that told her not to, he was very clear on that.

He had said that her true age was unknown; she appeared to be in her mid twenties and had looked that way thirty years ago when she had founded this group. Naruto had warned Sakura that despite the fact that Tsunade had not aged a day, she was extremely sensitive when her age was brought up.

They had guessed her to be at least in her fifties, if she was at least twenty-five in the founding photos. No one wished to test her however, and ask her true age.

With all of this in mind, Sakura couldn't help but feel a bit jealous, and wonder why a woman who looked so beautiful could possibly have a complex about her age.

But that was exactly the case; of course it could have been the tactless way that Naruto demonstrated it that caused the situation.

When the blonde man introduced Sakura to Tsunade, he had referred to her as 'granny'.

The result was instantaneous. The older woman leapt from her chair, vaulted the desk, and her fist collided with Naruto's face. It had sent him tumbling, end over end, right back out of her door.

Sakura liked the lady already.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Naruto sat with a slight grimace on his face, while his girlfriend tended to the throbbing bruise that sprung up. She also took the time to scold him a bit.

"Why did you have to do that, Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked in an exasperated tone, at this point holding a cold compress to his forehead, just over his left eye. "You know how Tsunade-sama gets."

"It's not my fault that the old bat can't take a joke," he responded stubbornly. "Besides, 'Nata, I'm the one who got hurt. That Sakura girl didn't seem to believe me when I told her about Tsunade's 'anger problems'. So I thought that a demonstration was needed."

She gave him a slight smile, and removing the cold compress from his head lay her lips to it. Pulling back their eyes locked, "better?"

Naruto grinned widely, "Much…as always Hinata-chan."

Said girl blushed a bit and soon spoke again. "But to be fair, to someone like Sakura-san, Tsunade-sama's punch would not be much."

Naruto scratched the back of his head in his usual nervous habit, "that's true, but it still could have ruined the first impression with Tsunade," Naruto said. "I saved her a lot of awkwardness in the future."

"Liar," said a new voice in the room. "Don't try to act like you actually thought ahead, just to impress your girl-friend, baka."

Naruto froze at the accusation, "what did you say, Teme?" He turned his head to look at Sasuke, who was leaning against the wall watching the two of them. "Why are you calling me a liar? Doubt what I said, or something?"

"Oh good you were paying attention," Sasuke smirked. "All I'm saying is that you probably were an idiot, insulted Tsunade-sama, and now you are trying to make yourself look better."

Hinata was used to this between the two of them; it was just the norm between the two friends. But she felt it was necessary to mitigate this banter before it escalated, and they ended up actually coming to blows, again.

"Sasuke-san, I actually like his stories. He would not be the Naruto I know if he acted any other way."

"If you say so, Hinata-san."

Naruto was staring at her, he then pouted playfully, "Hinata-chan, not you too."

Two people entering the room interrupted them, Ino followed closely by Sakura. "Hey everyone, Tsunade-sama wanted me to show Sakura around," Ino smiled. "She has agreed to stay with us, at least for a little while."

Naruto leapt up to greet her, "that was a great choice, Sakura-san. You made the right decision."

"Hai," agreed Hinata.

Ino continued talking, "well you obviously know Naruto and Hinata." She glanced around and spotted Sasuke, she forgot all about what she was supposed to be doing. Ino bounded across the room and latched onto the black-haired man, "Sasuke-kun," she cooed while Sasuke tried to dislodge the girl.

He glanced over at Sakura, their eyes met and he smirked, causing Sakura to blush a bit.

Ino looked up and saw the two of them with locked gazes; she then glared slightly at Sakura. "This is Sasuke, and you better stay away if you know what's good for you."

"Let go of me Ino," Sasuke said in an exasperated voice. Kami, this girl was clingy, and it confused Sasuke, as he had never done anything to lead her on. He broke away from the girl and made his way over to the new girl.

Sasuke extended his hand in greeting, "welcome it's nice to meet you," he said simply.

Sakura nodded with a slight smile, "same here, Sasuke-san."

Suddenly Sasuke's eye's widened and then a smirk played across his lips again. "That's interesting…thank you Sakura-san." He then strode from the room, leaving a confused girl in his wake.

As well as an irate Naruto. "Shit, now that's one more thing I have to put up with form the teme," he muttered.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

It was later that day, and the group had found themselves in their training grounds. Sasuke had said that he needed to test something out.

Naruto new full well what he wanted to do and he ignored his thoughts to not go through with it. But he never really passed up the chance, slim though it may be, to finally catch his teme of a friend off guard.

And so he found himself, once again, as Sasuke's guinea pig.

They also had a few spectators.

Hinata was watching of course, and worried for Naruto. She had long since given up on trying to convince Naruto that he didn't have to do this kind of thing. She held some consolation in the fact that Sasuke never really injured him.

Lee was sitting there with a wide toothy grin plastered to his face. These matches were always intense; he too enjoyed sparing with either of the two opponents. But as much as he wished Naruto luck, he still wishes to be the first to best Sasuke.

"Is this seat taken?"

Lee looked up to see that girl Sakura standing there. She motioned to the empty spot of the grass next to him, 'did this mean anything?'

Lee immediately stood up; he had always strived to be a gentleman. It created an awkward moment, as Sakura flinched back. She relaxed when he spoke.

"Not at all, please sit," Lee said, perhaps a bit too exuberantly. He had a slight blush as he waved his arm to the grass.

She sat down gratefully, "thanks…Ino said that I might enjoy this but she had to leave." Sakura looked around, "I don't really know anyone else here right now, and that Hinata girl seems to be preoccupied with the match to talk much…so I figured it would be ok to talk with you."

As she looked around, there where other people there. She had already met Lee, no matter how awkward it may have been, she just felt so out of place at the moment. So it stood to reason that she wanted to talk with someone she already met, rather than strike up a conversation with someone she never met.

She saw a wild looking guy, his hair was unkempt and he sat next to what looked like a massive white wolf, or dog. She really didn't want to investigate at the moment.

There was another guy she did not notice at first. He was standing in the shade of a tree; his face was completely hidden by the shadow cast from the hood of his dark trench coat.

Sakura had seen drug dealers that looked less inconspicuous than that.

There were also two other guys that sat together. There was a good natured-looking fat guy, busy munching on a bag of chips. He was sitting next to a guy who was on his back, eyes blank, not even concerned with the fight.

Sakura turned back to Lee, in time to catch him quickly looking away. She noted the blush that was no his cheeks. 'He is kinda cute,' she mused. 'If he did something about his eyebrows, anyway.'

She caught herself, where the hell did that thought come from? Sakura pushed that thought down; she had only come over because she knew him, though she did have a purpose in mind for doing so.

"Are you feeling ok?" she asked.

"What do you mean?"

"When we, um, first met I had hurt you. Sometimes I forget my strength, so I wanted to make sure you were ok, and to say I was sorry."

"I'm fine; I was just taken off guard. I should have been more careful," he assured her with a blinding smile. "You just knocked the wind out of me. I honestly can't blame you for that reaction, given what you were going through…so no harm done."

She felt a bit relieved, at least he was a nice guy about it. Sakura turned back to the center of the field where Naruto and Sasuke were talking, saying something that none of the other could hear.

"I wonder what they are talking about," she said aloud.

Lee looked at them and gained a pensive expression, "most likely the ground rules. Just a formality, but sometimes these things get a bit out of hand." He smiled, "especially with those two."

With Naruto and Sasuke, Naruto was making sure that his sparing partner got the rules. They both tended to get too into the fights, and Naruto always ended up being the one paying the price for it.

It was never serious, the worst thing that Sasuke ever did to him in these spars resulted in a slight limp for a few days.

"Yes I agree, and as always with this fight I will only be using the new one," Sasuke said.

"Good, you ready to start?" Naruto grinned.

"Hmm," came the only response.

Naruto settled into his ready position, the forward, aggressive stance suggested he was readying an attack.

Sasuke simply stood there, neither in defensive or offensive stance. He looked alert, but bored.

Suddenly there were ten duplicates of Naruto surrounding Sasuke, and as one they rushed him.

Sasuke simply raised one foot, smirked at the real Naruto, and stomped it down. The ground cracked underneath, it sent a ripple of earth outward to the duplicates.

With the sudden shift in their footing, most of the Naruto's stumbled and fell. One of them jumped the wave of rock and dirt, and launched a kick at Sasuke.

The clone's foot collided with Sasuke's chest. The black-haired man didn't budge. He took the full force of that kick and it didn't phase him.

Sakura watched all of this in shock, she could see why people here enjoyed this kind of spar.

As she watched, Sakura could make out a smirk on Sasuke's face. The man grabbed his attacker's ankle and swung him around like a rag-doll.

Sasuke used the duplicate as a club, bringing it down right on top of one of the other duplicates. It caused them both to be dispelled.

Sakura watched with fascination, she saw that the original Naruto was standing back. And he winched when the clones were destroyed.

"He is the same as me…" Sakura heard herself say, drawing the attention of Lee.

"What do you mean?"

"He has incredible strength too."

Lee chuckled, "that's not quite it."

Sakura looked confused, she had just seen Sasuke using that power. "What are you talking about?"

Lee was silent for a moment, considering what to say. He soon decided that since Sakura was with them now she should know. "To be fair this ability of his is new. Sasuke did not have it until he met you."

She gave him a blank look, and Lee clarified. "Sasuke in what we call an empathy, he can see another power then it is his as well. When Sasuke met you before, he copied your ability."

Sakura's eyes widened, that was an impressive power. "It's odd though, he just took it today," she remarked. "But he uses it so effectively."

Lee caught the tone in her voice, and the look in her eyes when she looked at Sasuke, 'and there goes another one…' he mused sadly, his possible hopes dashed. "He adapts quickly," Lee said in a subdued voice.

He contemplated telling her that Sasuke had a girlfriend, or that he was not interested in women all together. 'No, that would be a most unyouthful thing to do'. It felt like something that Naruto would do, not that he ever needed to slight another guy to get his girlfriend.

It was at that point Lee promised himself he would beat Sasuke in a spar…someday.

Naruto was not fighting with Sasuke one on one, his one hope would be to have Sasuke wear himself out. But at this point if he could knock the teme on his ass, he'd consider that a victory.

They both ducked and dodged, weaving between the others punches. Naruto had to, as one good hit from Sasuke and he'd be out.

Sasuke suddenly stopped and allowed Naruto to punch him in the head.

Kami, it felt like hitting a brick wall.

One of Sasuke's hands now gripped Naruto's wrist. Naruto knew what was coming, and stated to focus his power in an attempt to stop it.

But something felt off. It was an odd feeling, one moment he was in Sasuke's grip. And the next he was behind his friend, watching Sasuke throwing what must have been a duplicate.

How the hell did that happen?

Naruto did not question it, Sasuke was distracted with the clone after he threw it at a giant bolder. The original dropped down and managed to sweep his friends legs out from under him.

Naruto felt so drained from whatever it was that happened. As he watched Sasuke fall flat on his back, he grinned. Then the duplicate's memory came back to him, and along with it the explosion of pain from hitting the big rock.

He blacked out.

His head was groggy, but clearing. He noticed that he was laying in a bed, must be the hospital bed in the compound.

The memory was coming back to him, he had intended to create a duplicate to get him out of the bind that Sasuke had him in. But the place where the clone was meant to be, instead he was there and the duplicate was in Sasuke's grip.

Naruto almost didn't believe it, but it was almost like he teleported himself.

The door to the room opened and Hinata walked in, she smiled when she saw he was awake.

"How are you feeling?" she asked.

"Tired," he answered.

She nodded, "well you did black out from exhaustion." She paused a moment, "the odd thing was, Sasuke had you, I know that it was you. But then you were behind him…what happened?"

Naruto thought about it, "I have an idea but can't say for sure." He then grinned at her, "but at least I have you to help me figure it out, huh?"

She smiled brightly, "hai."

Authors note: There are no stats, but i would like some feed back. particulaly what someones power should be.

I already have in mind what i want for Kiba, Shikamaru, and Chouji. But i am drawning a black with Shino, any suggestions? either PM me or leave in a review

thanks for reading


	4. Chapter 3

Secret Lives

Chapter Three

"So that's about the gist of it," said a deep, male voice.

Tsunade sighed as she walked the grounds with her visitor, "That really isn't much to go on Jiraiya. Are you sure you are not holding anything back?"

Her guest rolled his eyes before fixing a blank stare at the seemingly younger woman. "What are you implying, Hime? How long have we known each other? Do you really think that I would hide anything about this?"

"No, it's not that," Tsunade replied. "It's just that we recently helped a young woman who was being chased by them. I'm just frustrated because the two that were after her…"

"I heard about that," Jiraiya interrupted. "It looks as though they are getting bolder."

"Exactly," she agreed. "In broad daylight, in public, I assume that you saw the news."

"Yeah, the norms are confused. I think that I heard one news man say that it was a gas explosion." He chuckled, and then turned serious, "all the same, they are scared and looking for any explanation."

"That's just it," Tsunade said. "They look for any explanation, but what happens when there is no other explanation. Everything I have worked for could be abolished."

"Tsunade, you need to calm down," Jiraiya said, with a wide grin. "Stress caused wrinkles, and you…"

"Listen you lecherous old man, I really don't have the patients for this crap."

"Old man?" Jiraiya chuckled. "Need I remind you that we grew up together, you don't want your 'kids' to know just how old…"

"You better not finish that sentence," Tsunade threatened.

Jiraiya shrugged, "maybe you need to get for professional help. After all a woman who is perpetually young having a complex about her age can't be normal." He began to walk away, and waved back to her "I'll be in touch."

Sakura watched as the tall, white-haired man strode towards the exit. She got the feeling of tremendous power and experience that was emanating from him.

This was a guy that was to be respected.

"Who's that?" she asked simply to her companion.

Ino looked up to see whom Sakura was referring to, and her eyes narrowed. "That is Jiraiya-sama," she said in a frosty, clipped manner.

Sakura's left eyebrow rose questioningly at the tone, "what's wrong?"

Ino shook her head, "I'm not that fond of him, but he is a good guy. He works closely with Tsunade-sama, apparently infiltrating government and enemy installations. It is because of him that this place is off the radar."

Sakura then thought that this man truly was to be respected, but then again…

"He is also the biggest pervert I've ever met," Ino continued. "Thanks to Naruto he got what was coming to him."

Sakura just waited quietly for her to continue.

Ino caught her expectant look and resigned herself to the bitter memory, "Hinata, myself, and a few other girls were relaxing in the hot spring we have here. We heard a scuffle right outside the fence and went to investigate, to see 25 Narutos beating the hell out of him."

Sakura's eyes went wide, "why," she asked having a sneaking suspicion what happened.

"Well, Naruto is very protective of Hinata…well all of us really, and catching someone peeping on his girlfriend and good female friends…" Ino trailed off.

Sakura found herself seething a bit, this guy was not worthy of respect. "What a mother-fu…"

"Hey there," a deep, almost animalistic voice called out, interrupting Sakura's pending tirade.

Sakura looked to see a guy around her age walking up to them. He was tall and powerfully built, his hair was dark brown and completely untamed. He seemed to have red fangs tattooed to either cheek, as well as sharp-looking canines that shone as he grinned at them.

Along side him walked a massive wolf dog; it was pure white and sniffed curiously at the girls.

"Oh, hey," Ino said, greeting the guy.

He nodded to Ino, and then turned to Sakura. "Name's Kiba," he said offering his hand to the girl. "You must be the new girl."

Sakura took it and shook, "Hai, I'm Sakura." The beast of a dog growling cut her off, and she tensed up a bit.

Kiba laughed, "Sorry about that, this is Akamaru." He said motioning to the dog, who, in turn calmed down and sat on the ground.

"Nice to meet you," Sakura said, still eyeing the animal wearily.

"You can relax you know," Kiba said. "Akamaru just wanted to be introduced, he is really harmless, unless I say otherwise," he finished with a grin.

The dog was still watching her. He was intimidating, that was true, but she could handle it if she had to. Sakura reached a tentative hand out to rake fingernails across the top of the dogs' head.

Her hand was caught by Ino, "I'm gonna have to put a stop to this right now."

Sakura looked at the other woman, "you don't really have to protect me."

"Who said I'm protecting you?" Ino asked. She nodded to the other two there, "I am protecting them from a major ass-kicking if they continue this.

Sakura was about to question that, but then her mouth dropped open in shock when the big dog spoke.

"Dammit Ino, thanks for ruining our fun."

Ino turned to the dog, "you haven't learned yet? When you two pulled this crap on me wasn't the punishment I gave you enough?"

"That's a low blow Ino," Kiba spat turning red at the memory.

Sakura was beyond confused at this point, "What is going on here?"

"These two are a couple of pervs in their own way," Ino said while glaring at the new arrivals.

Kiba sighed and motioning to an irate Ino said, "What buzz-kill here is saying is that we are both human. Akamaru is my brother."

"Twin brother," muttered Akamaru. "I just happen to be more comfortable in this form."

"And they keep doing this to girls," Ino said through gritted teeth. "They pulled this crap on me, and I was in the middle of rubbing his belly when I found out. Apparently they have not learned from that week I made them both think they were four year old girls."

Sakura laughed in spite of the trick they tried to pull, "Well that sounds like fun, though so does driving them into the ground like a steak."

"So that was some spar, huh?" Kiba said steering the conversation to safer grounds. "Those two only really go at it like that when Sasuke manages to get something new and needs to test it out."

Ino was nodding in agreement, "one of these days Naruto is gonna get himself killed doing that."

Kiba dismissed that comment with a careless wave of the hand, "Nah, Sasuke have never really hurt him. I still would never do it."

Ino laughed, "I'm not sure if that means you are a coward compared to Naruto, or just smarter than him."

Kiba gave her a flat look, "and I'm not sure if I should take that as an insult or a compliment."

"Take it as an insult," Sakura grumbled. Though sending a grateful look to Ino for preventing her looking like an idiot.

Akamaru turned to Sakura, "sorry about all that. Do you still want to beat us?"

She sighed, "I guess I'll let it go." She reached over and gave a quick scratch to the 'dogs' head. "Just don't mess with me like that again."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Hey are you alright, dobe?"

Naruto turned and glared at Sasuke, who had just poked his head into the infirmary room. Naruto was lying in bed with Hinata sitting next to him. He felt fine, good enough to get out of this sterile room, but Hinata insisted that he relax for a while longer.

And unfortunately, she was very persuasive.

"I'm fine Teme, good enough to kick your ass again," Naruto muttered.

Sasuke smirked, "I'm sorry but which one of us is in the infirmary? What fantasy world are you living in?"

Naruto was about to snap back at him when Hinata interrupted, "Please stop, both of you."

"Anyway, I just came to see if you were alright, and to ask what happened." Sasuke said.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean how you ended up right behind me."

Naruto thought a moment, and then he shrugged. "I was just trying out a new strategy, you were fighting my clones and I managed to sneak up on you."

Sasuke nodded, "clever," he admitted. "Much better than I expected from you…"

"Hey!"

"You managed to knock me down, but don't think that I'll fall for that one again." Sasuke finished with a slight note of a grudging respect in his voice. He then smirked again at Naruto and offered a slight nod to Hinata before he strode from the room. "I'll see you later."

They waited until his footsteps vanished down the hall, Hinata then turned back to Naruto. "What was that?" she asked in a whisper.

"What?"

"There is no reason to lie to him, he is your friend." She explained.

"Yeah, but also my rival," Naruto said. "And if what I think happened is what happened, then I could surprise him, and maybe beat him someday." Naruto finished with a manic grin.

"Boys," Hinata muttered with an indulgent smile.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"So that is the plan is it?" a man asked of his boss. The one speaking was skinny, almost skeletal. His long black hair lay lank on his face. He sat in a wheelchair and was accompanied by a beautiful woman with a deep blue flower in her equally blue hair. She seemed to be his caretaker.

"That is correct," Madara said quietly. "You are the only one I can trust to do this, and your ability is believable enough to make this claim."

The man in the wheelchair nodded, then he coughed. It was a bad spell and left him wheezing. The woman made to check on him, concern etched in her face…but he waved her off.

"My apologies master," he said after he had recovered. "Please excuse that."

"Think nothing of it," Madara said. "Frailty of the human body is not your fault."

"Still I could do without this illness," he said.

Madara nodded in understanding.

"That aside, it would be an honor to assist you in this way. In fact I have the perfect form to present to the others." From the shadows another figure walked out. He was tall, with spiked red hair and numerous piercings covering his face. "I suppose that I am no longer Nagato or Yahiko, allow me to introduce myself as Pein," the two men said in unison.

Madara nodded his approval, "good name."

Later on that night, the form of Pein had already proven himself to the others. He presented the 'dead body' of Madara to his followers and declared himself as their new leader.

Madara thought back at the lack of objection that his underlings had presented, it upset him.

Not that he wasn't expecting it, but they all took to Pein too quickly.

He eyed himself in the mirror. He had just cut most of the hair from his head, leaving it close-cropped and kind of spiked.

He mused that at least he was not a vain person, though also liked this look a bit as well.

At least now he would be able to make sure that the others would not screw anything else up. His thoughts drifted to the fool he had to be to pass this off without question, cursing his so-called lackeys for forcing him to do this.

A small smile crossed his face when he thought of how they would pay for that later, that smile was soon hidden by an odd spiraled orange facemask. His clothes were now form fitting and black.

At least he had the serenity to deal with this, Madara would have liked nothing more than to wipe the idiots from the face of the earth and start building up his forces again from scratch. But even he recognized their usefulness, if only as cannon fodder.

That and even he was not that patient.

He smiled a bit though as he thought about it, and he looked down as the unmarked but limp body that lay on the ground, 'maybe being Tobi could be fun.'


	5. Chapter 4

Secret Lives

Chapter Four

"DAMN IT!!!!"

The shout cut through the air, disrupting the silence that had descended at dusk. Naruto dropped to his knees, then flat on his face, exhausted.

Hinata was watching nervously as he had continued to struggle with this 'training'. When he had fallen flat on his face however, she leapt up and rushed over to him.

"Naruto-kun," she murmured softly as she helped turn him onto his back. She looked him over, he was sweaty and breathing hard but otherwise unharmed. He has simply been working himself too hard.

Naruto smiled at her, and she lost her train of thought for a moment. Hinata was about to suggest that Naruto take a good long break and was still thinking up an argument to get him to stop, when he spoke.

"Thanks for the help 'Nata, I really appreciate it," he grinned and all thoughts of getting him to stop pushing himself left her. But thankfully he was thinking along the same lines, "but I'm gonna call it a day."

He sat up and settled into a cross-legged position, with his eyes closed he seemed to be mediating and was getting his breathing under control.

It was not until he seemed relaxed did Hinata speak again. She admired that he pushed himself like this, always wanting to make himself better, but she felt extremely ill at ease with the state that he left himself in.

"Why do you push yourself like this?" she wondered aloud. Then she grew a bit stern, as though guessing his answer, "and don't tell me that it is to best Sasuke because that is foolish."

He grinned sheepishly. "Well…" he began evasively, "that is a small part of it."

Naruto saw that look in her eyes; she looked ready to lecture him that it was not worth it to do that to himself for male posturing. "But it is a small part of it," he insisted.

She stayed silent, waiting for a better explanation.

"It is mostly because I feel like it gives me a closer connection to my father," he looked up to see a curious look on her face. "You know what my father could do…I told you all about it. While what happened is not exactly like that, it is close. I just want one thing to hold onto about him, I can barely remember what he was like as it is." He sighed hoping that was a decent enough explanation.

She nodded, "that is a good reason I suppose," Hinata admitted.

Naruto grinned, "and being able to best Sasuke one more time is a plus, because lets face it when I use this against him next time the teme will be able to do it too."

In the shadows of the trees near the young couple sat Jiraiya. He was in a semi-meditative state, but was completely aware of his surroundings. The older man listened to the banter between Naruto and Hinata taking internal notes that might prove to be useful in his writings.

Aside from the sappiness that he and Hinata display being an inspiration, a muse of sorts that had critics raving about the realistic romance in his books, there was another reason that Jiraiya seemed to take to watching the young man.

Naruto reminded him so much of Minato. It wasn't just the physical appearance, which was almost identical between father and son; the personalities were damn near the same as well.

Jiraiya felt like he was watching his old apprentice once again.

He thought back, with a pang, to the belief that when Minato was still around he had found his successor. Jiraiya needed to pass his power on before he died; his ability was unlike most others.

It wasn't a mutation like the others had. His power was not his own, he was merely a vessel that it could channel though.

He drew upon the forces of nature, it strengthened him, and with it he was connected to all life around him. He gained the accumulated experience of any living thing, he became stronger and faster. He was almost indestructible when it flowed through him. He seemed to be able to focus acts of nature itself.

It was a power that could not be copied, the power was an entity of its own, not even an empath like that Sasuke kid could ever take it, and Jiraiya knew how much that confused the young man. It had to accept its wielder.

But it was a double-edged sword, this power was too much for any mere human to hold for too long. He had no power to begin with, this power was granted to him by a higher force that was more then he could handle…it would eventually destroy him.

Jiraiya was only the temporary keeper of it, he needed to find someone who would use it better than he ever could.

And then when the only potential person that could have done so disappeared 15 years ago, the search began again.

He never thought that he could find what he was looking for among the kids that his old friend Tsunade had taken in. When he came to visit 5 years ago he met Naruto.

He knew that Minato had a son, but thought the kid had gone the same way his father did.

And this kid was a young Minato, pure and good. Hell he even had the same power, though he was only now figuring that out.

And that was why he felt Minato and now Naruto should be the one. Since a single person could be destroyed by this power, Jiraiya was sure that a person who could become many people stood a better chance of safely using it.

The older man stood, and silently took off, taking care to be sure the young couple did not notice him.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Sakura was walking through a tree-lined path that was on the compound she had been living at for the past few weeks.

It was nice here.

She spent time learning the most effective uses of her ability. Working with Hinata trying to learn forms that seemed to work for the other woman, but did not translate well with Sakura.

It was quiet and peaceful most of the time, but that peace was punctuated with a sudden explosion of someone losing control for a moment, or when the ground shook.

Most of the others were completely unphased by these sudden occurrences, Sakura was starting to get used to it after a few startling moments.

Her morning was interrupted when a massive brown dog, in tight fitting cloths, flew across her path, barely missing her, and slammed into one of the trees.

The dog fell to the ground and was struggling to catch his breath, having had the wind knocked out of him.

"Kiba," she hurried over to and made to help him up.

The dog staggered to his feet, and shook his head to clear it. Slowly he reformed, standing on two legs now and taking a deep breath, turned and grinned at the woman.

"Hey Sakura," he gasped. "Didn't know you cared."

"Baka, you got slammed into a tree, what happened?"

Kiba jumped up, "oh crap, Akamaru!" he took off into the trees that he just came from.

Sakura found herself curious, and followed. When she made it through she found herself in a clearing.

Kiba was rushing to the center calling out to cheer on his brother, the massive white form of Akamaru paid no mind and rushed the other figure standing there.

Standing still in the middle of the clearing stood Shino, he watched the approaching white dog calmly and as soon as the beast leapt at him the other man moved.

Shino held out one arm and caught the dog easily, and in the same motion hurled the attacking animal 50 feet straight up.

Kiba's face grew horrified. "Shino, it's just a spar man," Kiba called out desperately.

Shino turned his head to look at Kiba then nodded. He looked up at the howling dog as he started to descend.

Shino caught him with the same arm and lowered him to the ground.

Akamaru shook his head, "damn Shino, you are brutal. Kiba's right it's just a spar."

Shino stood there silently for a long moment, he spoke soon in a monotone voice, "I thought so at first, but the two of you were attacking full out. I was merely defending myself. I find it surprising that you would chastise me when you did the same."

Kiba and Akamaru both looked sheepish.

"Yeah, well…thanks for the spar," Kiba said and the two brothers took off into the woods again.

Sakura watched from the tree line and soon it was only Shino in the clearing. She was wide eyed at the display.

"May I help you with anything?" Shino's low voice still carried to her. He was sitting in the middle of the field now and was looking over at her.

Sakura thought back to her training with Hinata. The pink-haired woman could not find a comfortable style that would utilize her physical power best. But this guy was strong too, and what he did seemed to work.

The only other person who had the strength was Sasuke, but since he only got it from meeting Sakura then he was less able to help her utilize that potential.

'Wait a sec…why did Sasuke get that strength after he met me?'

Sakura walked up to Shino, who was looking at her with mild curiosity. "Sakura, is it? Can I help you."

Sakura noted that he seemed oddly defensive.

"Yes," she said. "I just wanted to ask how you kept this power controlled like that. And to see if you can give me a few pointers."

"Pardon?"

"Well," Sakura started. "You obviously have such control of your power that Sasuke was unable to copy it, he got it copied when he met me. I need to learn how to use the best forms suited to massive strength."

"You are mistaken," Shino replied after a moment.

Sakura's eyes narrowed, "what do you mean?"

"You seem to be under the impression that I have the same ability as you, just more controlled, and therefore I would be able to help." He stated.

"So you don't wanna help me?" she snapped.

Shino paused, he mused for a moment that he had yet to understand women. It proved difficult as they seemed weary of him, but he was at a loss for a moment before realizing that this woman was simply misunderstanding him and growing frustrated.

"I did not say that," he finally spoke. "I am saying that I do not have your ability, and therefore am not suited to be the ideal tutor."

"What are you talking about? You just tossed an extremely heavy dog 50 feet into the air, and it was so smoothly done, that is the best form I can think of for my power." Sakura said.

"My apologies, perhaps I can clarify what I meant," Shino said. "My power is different from yours, I was using no forms simply a strength I can access coupled with a finely tuned, hair-trigger reaction time. I can teach you no styles, as I don't use them myself."

Sakura looked downcast for a moment, then brightened up, "well can you give me a few pointers on training to get my reaction time better?"

Shino shook his head, "again my apologies, but my reaction time is part of my mutation."

"Oh," Sakura said. She sank to the ground next to Shino, "Oh well, it was a thought."

She was silent a moment, and Shino said nothing, he was trying to read her. Trying to see if she was the type to be disturbed by what it really meant to be a mutant.

He lamented that he might scare any type of female friend away for the rest of his life. In fact the only one that was never bothered by it, and that was Hinata.

But there was nothing going to happen there, Hinata was just a friend.

Shino kept it to himself, but he was tired of people shying away from him, it was the whole reason for his large overcoat. He was accepted here, but people still never got too close.

He was guarded against the woman next to him, but watched her out of the corner of his eye.

She was attractive, but then so was Ino, who was quite vocal about what she thought of the way Shino looked.

As far as he could tell, Sakura seemed cut from the same cloth. But he was reserving his judgment, he knew better than to judge by appearance.

"So I am wondering something," Sakura said.

Shino said nothing.

Sakura took his silence as consent to ask, "how do you keep that Sasuke guy from copying your ability?"

"I don't, he chooses not to himself."

"Why? He had no problem copying my strength."

"I can only assume it is due to that fact that he does not wish to alter his physical appearance," Shino said quietly.

"What do you…" a look of understanding crossed her face, and she broke off. "That's why you wear that coat, you know I had wondered about that."

Shino didn't answer.

"So, I hope I'm not prying, what is it?" she asked.

He felt it was best to let her know, if she was going to be around here secrets are detrimental to friendships anyway.

"My ability is related to insects, my strength is proportional to them, my reflexes are the same. I have the ability to control insects, and a physical mutation."

"What do you have wings or something?" Sakura said jokingly. When he stayed silent she responded, "What really? So can you fly?"

Shino nodded, "Not for too long though, it gets tiring."

Sakura was looking at him wide eyed, "so you control bugs, have proportionate strength to them and can fly?"

Shino nodded once, preparing himself for her disgust.

"That's…incredible! Can I see?" she asked eagerly

"I'm sorry?" had he heard her correctly? He surveyed her shrewdly, "it doesn't bother you?"

"Bother me?" she laughed. "Why would it bother me? I'm not 5 years old anymore."

Shino didn't know what to say to that.

A look of understanding flashed across her face, "so that's why you are so shut off and quiet."

In a second she was on her feet, and pulling Shino to his, "what are you doing?"

"I'm gonna help you instead. If you keep shutting people out because of what a few thought then you will be lonely forever." She smiled at him, and in spite of himself he felt a slight fluttering in his stomach. "Now follow me, I have an idea."

"What?" he seemed weary to ask.

"You said you could control insects?"

He nodded.

Sakura grinned widely, thinking that there was a pair of dogs that could use some fleas.

OoOoOoOoOoO

"Oh come on," said an exasperated voice. "Why do we have to work with him? The guy is a loser."

There were four people in a dimly lit room, three of them

One of the men slumped, "you're hurting Tobi's feelings, don't be so mean Deidara," the whining voice said.

"Tobi, I wouldn't have to be mean if you weren't such a loser, yeah?" the blond man snapped. "And annoying to boot."

"Then he will fit in with the two of you, won't he?" asked the cold voice of the man sitting before the three on the ground.

The three men said nothing.

"Deidara and Sasori, you two have failed time and time again. How Madara ever let you two continue this, I'll never know," Pein said. "But if he was so weak to allow this to continue, he truly deserved to be taken down," he continued dangerously.

Behind his mask 'Tobi' couldn't help but scowl, despite the fact that Pein was simply reciting what they had agreed on as the story.

"I agree with most of his edicts for this organization, but have been feeling angered that at the lack in commitment that you seem to show."

"Leader," the red haired Sasori spoke up. "We are very committed."

"Then why do you fail?" Pein hissed. "You let that Uzumaki brat interrupt your job. That brat and his cohorts should be nothing to you, yet you continue to let him one up you. Then you didn't even bother trying to get the girl back, that does not sound committed to me."

Deidara and Sasori bowed their heads to their new leader, and mumbled apologies.

Pein caught Tobi's eye and the masked man gave an almost non-existent nod.

"Tobi will try his best to not disappoint the leader," his voice rang out, singsong.

"Silence Tobi," Pein spat. "These two may have the most recent failure, but you have never managed to successfully complete one of your missions."

He hung his head, "everyone is mean to Tobi…"

Pein spoke to the other two, "Tobi will be joining your squad as his ability to be intangible…"

"Intangible?" Tobi repeated slowly. "But leader, Tobi can only walk though walls…"

Deidara palmed Tobi in the back of the head, "Same damn thing you dumbass!"

Tobi started whining unintelligibly, all the while thinking that he may end up killing this bastard even if his performance does improve.

Pein silenced them with a look, "his ability may prove useful in catching a target off guard. And as an added bonus, having to deal his annoyance will be suitable punishment."

"Leader is so mean," Tobi pouted.

"Also if you have to keep tabs on Tobi, then that may teach you to be more responsible," Pein continued, with a looked that almost dared them to argue again.

Sasori nodded once, and Deidara replied glumly, "Yes sir."

"Good that you understand, you have your orders. Don't disappoint me."

Authors note: Hope you liked please review. Chapter is mostly to set up the character of Shino, one of my favorite Narutoverse characters who never gets much play.


	6. note

Authors note:

So for this story it is not really getting that hot of a reception among my fellow fan-fic fans.

So I am redoing it, and posting it as another story eventually deleting this one.

I have recently reread the story, and I was disappointed in it mainly due to the fact that it wasn't going anywhere. That and the title, not fitting at all.

So if anyone can give me a good idea for a title for a story in which the characters are not ninja but mutants throw me a review of a PM.

Plus there was the issue of powers; there will be a couple of changes to some people's powers. Mainly Shino and Sasuke, for Shino it will be the same excluding the wings. And for Sasuke different power altogether, I realized that I had made the teme far too powerful.

The profiles are listed below.

Uzumaki (Namikaze) Naruto: friendly and outgoing, never gives up and is a natural leader; people easily flock to his friendly nature and are oddly willing to follow his lead. He is also extremely impulsive. Polar opposite to his girlfriend, Hinata, and his best friend, Sasuke.

Age: 16

Powers: duplication/teleportation, like his father he can create clones of himself that are fully aware duplicates of the creator. They think for themselves and act on their own, Naruto can coordinate with his clones silently, they are not connected after they come into being but they know everything he knows upon their creation including whatever strategy Naruto had on his mind.

And all the experiences that the clones have are transferred back to the original, including pain to an extent. Normally it is a dull throb in the area that the clone was struck, which vanishes after a few seconds, but sometimes the pain can be more. Such as a severe head injury or information overload can cause a migraine, or its body being slammed with massive force can cause him to lose consciousness.

Eventually he can summon up the clones from greater distances from himself, even taking their place at the point that they come into being, effectively allowing him to teleport.

He has limits, as present can summon up 20 clones at once and has a distance of 200 yards for his teleportation. He is unsure what his fathers limits were, but knows that with training can increase those.

Hyuuga Hinata: Shy and calm, respectful of everyone and dislikes bringing harm to others. Her boyfriend was drawn to her just as he was to him for the same reason, opposites attract, she wants to have even just a fraction of his confidence and he likes the way she exudes calm, even affecting him with it.

Age: 16

Powers: Can 'see' how other people's powers work and can affect them. A single touch can shut them down temporarily. She can sense people with abilities and pinpoint their locations.

She has trained herself to be an expert at hand to hand, using her own flexibility can easily get past others defenses and attacks to level the field when they lose their abilities.

Uchiha Sasuke: quiet and reserved, rarely speaks and even has a hard time opening up to his friends. Usually has a scowl on his face, though sometimes replaced with a smirk (closest thing he does to smiling)

Age: 16

Powers: Pyrokenetic, can create and control fire. He can also focus his energy to the point in which he can change the temperature, creating lightning, which he can also control. And yes the idea did come from the last air bender.

Rock Lee: Friendly and outgoing, to the point of annoyance, far exceeding Naruto's friendly nature. Loves to train and fight, and always smiling when he does. His work ethic is untouchable.

His friends are aware, from past experiences, that he should be denied any kind of sugary substance (as opposed to alcohol in canon).

Age: 17

Powers: speed, can move extremely fast becoming a blur of green to the eyes of others.

Haruno Sakura: mostly friendly and easy to get along with, though quick to anger, best not to cross her. Outward appearance does not really match her power.

Age: 16

Powers: massive physical strength.

Inuzuka Kiba/Akamaru: Twin brothers, wild and playful. Always up for outdoors activities, both prefer being in the woods as opposed to indoors. Much freer outside.

Age(s): 16

Powers: Transformation, both can morph into massive bear-sized dogs. Akamaru prefers to stay in the form more so than his brother.

Yamanaka Ino: quirky and a bit ditzy (not stupid just flaky), though can be very serious depending on the situation. Is very concerned with her appearance, and despite being far more forward than Hinata is fairly envious of the lack of effort her friend seems to need with her appearance. It always makes her feel better to kind of dig at her other friend Sakura.

Age: 16

Powers: Telepath, can read thoughts with ease and place thoughts into other peoples heads, creating false memories that the victim is very convinced is real.

Most amusing use of that ability was the time Kiba was acting very perverted (peeping) and she convinced him that he was indeed a female. The pictures of the cute dress, stretched over his big frame and matching pumps are still circulating.

Tsunade: Leader, authority figure. She takes care of people like her very protective of the kids. She is oddly sensitive about her age all things considered as she looks no older than 25. Though the others know not to bring it out, with good reason.

Naruto has no qualms calling her 'granny', despite the number of fists he's received to the face.

Age: unknown though at least 50, do not bring it up, do not speculate aloud in her vicinity. Lest you have a death wish.

Power: regeneration, she has rapid healing no matter the injury, short of decapitation. Her body also regenerates any sign of aging, making her look to be in her mid twenties. It could be far longer, can't be sure. Only a fool would bring attention to it (Naruto).

Uchiha Itachi: dark, withdrawn and almost unfriendly. Does not open up to anyone, ever. Sasuke's older brother, Sasuke is unaware that Itachi is even alive. There was an incident from his childhood the younger brother does not like to talk about.

Age: 22

Powers: Illusions, can create images so powerful they can cause physical pain even death to the people he directs it at. The illusions feel extremely real to the victim, and are almost impossible to break, considering when you are trapped in one you don't even know it.

Now there are others, but this is what I will post here for the time being. Now when I repost the story as a different one, this will be deleted. Please tell me that you think.


End file.
